Something In The Way He Moves
by Scription Addict
Summary: Was a one shot, but decided to add a bit more, had to change the rating as contains adult themes, please don't read if offended, but please do if you're not, and as always leave a review. Grace and Boyd paring - Now Complete
1. Something in the way he moves

Plot - Grace's thoughts as she watches Boyd

Rating - K

Pairing - Grace and Boyd Implied

Spoilers - None, does not relate to any episode

Disclaimer - I do not own waking the dead or it's characters, I simply take them out of the box mold and shape them to fit my own little fantasy world, before returning them to their original condition and putting them back in the box. Song is Something by the Beatles, all rights belong to George Harrison, or The Beatles, or Michael Jackson or Michael Jackson's children.

* * *

><p><strong>Something in The Way Moves<strong>

He's walking back and forth in his office talking, well I say talking, but he's almost shouting into the telephone, his jacket on the back of his chair, but his shirt, his beautifully ironed royal blue shirt, still buttoned up except for the top button, and his sleeves down, he never rolls his sleeves up. He's recently given up wearing a tie, gone for a more casual look, but he still has that military air about him, the neatly pressed suits, the well polished shoes, that, combined with his broad shoulders and well built stature always making him look so bloody handsome. Even with that beard, he still looks so well groomed, most men just look scruffy with a beard, but not him, on him it looks good, on him everything looks good. God how my pulse races whenever he comes near me. He perches on the end of his desk, and it takes me a minute or two to realise he is staring back at me as I gaze at him, my face flushes red and I ignore his hand waving, pretending I was just daydreaming rather than admiring the man in the office opposite me.

o0o

He's going over the case, walking along the screens posting up information and writing up notes, he stops, standing close to me whilst talking to the team, god he smells so good, the smell of his expensive designer cologne, delicate yet ever present around him. He picks up his coffee and sips from the cup as he listens intently to what Spencer is saying, he uses his hand to brush his hair back from his face, and then returns to tugging on his beard, it's something he does when he's thinking. Now he's back to pacing up and down, turning on his heels at the end of the table and walking back towards me again, his voice booming around the room, he's shouting again, something is irritating him, he raises his hand and click's his fingers in front of his face, and suddenly I realise what's irritating him, he's been trying to get my attention, but again I'm too busy gazing at him, dreaming of him, thinking about him in ways that certainly aren't professional, I blush before I start to speak about the case, and I notice the others smirk at my lack of concentration, thank heavens they have no idea of where my mind had wondered to.

o0o

It's late in the day, most of the team have left, a noise still coming from the lab indicating that Eve is still working away. I kick my shoes off, and put some music on, a beatles ballad plays, I pour myself a glass of shiraz, and sit on the couch in my office, I open the file I was reading and continue with what I was doing, but I find it hard to concentrate, I rub my hand over my forehead. Just lately I've been like a schoolgirl with a crush, unable to stop my mind from wondering to thoughts of the object of my desire, it's been a long time since I felt this way about someone, and especially about someone I wasn't involved with. We are colleagues and friends, nothing more nothing less, yet when I look at him I see something I can't forget, something I don't want to forget. Feeling this way when you're thirteen is acceptable, but when you're sixty something, it's more than a little inconvenient, it becomes down right bloody annoying. He's younger than me, he's attractive, he's highly strung and impulsive, in fact he is all the things I'm not, and I know they say opposites attract, but this is ridiculous.

o0o

I rest my head back against the sofa, and as it does so often of late, my head turns to his office, the lights are still on, and I know he's working away inside, just then a knock at my door brings me back to earth. The door opens, and he puts his head through the gap, "Got one of them for me?" he asks, and I nod, he comes in and pours himself a glass, we talk, as we have done many a time late in the evening when everyone else has left for the day. We talk about the case, and about the team, about wine and football, we talk about everything except the one thing I really want to talk about, the thing that occupies my every waking moment, and some of those when I'm not awake, I find myself wanting to tell him, wanting with all my heart to say that everytime he comes into view my pulse races and my blood pressure soares. But I don't say it and just like every other night, he finishes his drink and goes home, I press repeat on the stereo and listen to the song again, something in the way he moves, moves me like no other lover, nothing could be more fitting, goodnight Boyd I whisper to myself.

* * *

><p>Just a little ones shot I wrote whilst unable to sleep, hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. And I love Her

Decided to add a bit more to this

Disclaimer as per chapter one, contains adult themes, please read and leave a review. Lyrics at bottom by Lennon & McCartney, no copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2 - And I Love Her**

Peter Boyd woke up sharply, and sat up in his bed, his brow wet with beads of sweat, he threw the covers back and sat on the edge of his bed, he was hot and sweaty, and he had the usual ache in his body that he'd been experiencing lately, he got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, he stood looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing just his shorts, the aching bulge inside them refusing to subside, he had no idea what was going on, except that he was waking up night after night soaked in sweat, with a hardness in his shorts that he couldn't ignore. The dreams he was having were erotic to the point of pornography, and were so real he could almost taste her on his lips. Why now? After all this time, they had never been intimate, but now he couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't get the images out of his mind, the thought of her naked body against his only reinforcing his hardness, he knew it would take a cold shower or spot of self indulgence to calm this beast, and he knew which he would prefer at 3am, so unable to get rid of the thoughts or the feelings, he slid his hand inside his shorts and grasped himself, the feeling forcing a moan from his lips, he closed his eyes, thinking of only her ashe stroked himself into a frenzy, eventually satisfying himself, for the moment.

o0o

Grace Foley looked up from her paper work as the door to her office was knocked on briefly and then opened without her saying anything, at the door stood Boyd, she'd noticed recently he looked more stressed than usual, tired and flustered, she'd asked him about it, but he'd just said he was fine, as usual.

"Grace, could you come with me please?"

"Where to?" she asked, but her question went unanswered, he simply walked off, and headed towards the stairs without uttering a word, she followed behind him, "Boyd where are we going?" she asked again.

Again he did not reply, he walked to the basement, where the cold case archive was held, dusty old files of cases yet to be solved, he walked through the rows of files and didn't stop until they'd reached a small alcove at the very end.

"What are we doing here?" she again asked, walking past him and perching on a dusty old table that was there, Boyd paced up and down, his hand scratching at his beard looking for inspiration.

"I wanted to speak to you about something, and I didn't want anyone else to hear"

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't concern anyone else"

"Who does it concern?"

"You, and..."

"Me and what, you're being very vague Boyd"

"Grace will you just give me a break here, I have something I want to say and I need you to just listen, okay?"

"Okay" she said closing her lips tightly and pulling her cardigan around herself, holding it in place by crossing her arms.

"For the last couple of months, I've been having these thoughts, thoughts that I've not had before, well feelings and thoughts, and I can't get rid of them, I've been waking up in the middle of the night, I can't concentrate at work"

"What kind of thoughts?" Grace asked him puzzled

He swallowed hard before speaking again, his eyes fixed on the floor "The thought that I am making love to you, holding you, kissing you, tasting you, feeling you're tongue in my mouth, and knowing what it feels like to be inside you, deep inside you, pleasuring you in every way possible!"As he looked up he realised he'd said more than he should have, more than he'd intended to, he'd told her his deepest thoughts and now he could see that she was blushing.

"I need to get back to work Boyd" she said and walked past him, as she did he placed his hand on her face and pressed his lips to hers, just a soft kiss, nothing more, Grace pulled away and walked off heading for her office.

"Tell me what you think Grace, I need to know if I'm on a hiding to nothing here, or if there is a chance that we could be more than what we are now" he said following her

"I need"

"Yeah I know you need to get back to work" he said interrupting her, "Have you met someone Grace, it's just that every time I look at you just lately you seem in a world of your own, a million miles away, you look away from me when I look at you, as if you can't bare to look at me"

"I was going to say I need to think Boyd" she replied, she couldn't take it all in, it was what she wanted, wasn't it?

o0o

I Give Her All My Love

That's All I Do

And If You Saw My Love

You'd Love Her Too

I Love Her

o0o


	3. The Long and Winding Road

**This is the third and final chapter, please enjoy, please note I changed the name of the second chapter to tie in with the Beatles theme. As always reviews are gratefully received.**

**Chapter 3 – The Long and Winding Road**

It was 7.30pm, and Peter Boyd emptied his shopping bags onto his kitchen table and began to sift through his purchases, he pulled a bottle from a large box of beers and opened it, throwing the bottle opener and top onto the draining board of his sink. He continued to put his shopping away when he came across his impulse buy, a Beatles CD. _Bloody Grace_, he thought to himself, he'd had that tune going around in his head since the evening in her office a couple of days ago, so when he saw the CD in the supermarket he bought it.

He carried the CD, and his beer, through to the lounge and put the CD into his stereo, pressing play he listened to the intro of the first track, _You've got to hide your love away,_ he smiled at the irony of the words, and remembered his earlier conversation with his forensic profiler. He stood and listened as the music played, thinking of Grace as he did so, had he missed his chance with her, or had the chance never even existed. Was it possible that she didn't find him physically attractive, Nah, not possible.

He walked back into his kitchen, leaving the music playing loud enough so he could hear it. He left some prawns and vegetables out of the fridge, planning on cooking a stir fry for his dinner, he put a chopping board on the table, and slung a tea towel over his shoulder.

o0o

Dr Grace Foley parked her car a little down the road from his home, not sure what she was doing. She needed to speak to him, she knew she needed to speak to him, more than that, she wanted to speak to him, but after his earlier admission, was it the right thing to do. She'd dreamed of him saying those words to her, and longed to feel the things he was saying he wanted to do to her, but now, faced with the reality of it all, would it be what she had dreamt of, what she thought she wanted, or just the biggest mistake she'd ever made.

She seemed to sit in the car for an eternity, still pondering over whether or not to go and speak to him, whether to go and knock on his front door, she even got out of the car once and then got back in again. What if all he wanted was a physical relationship, or if after one night together he decided he didn't want her at all, the thought of his rejection causing her to slump back in the car seat again.

She knew Boyd, she knew what he was and what he wasn't, and what he wasn't was the kind of man who was going to lay his heart open, he certainly wasn't the hearts and flowers kind of man, the sort of man who was going to go down on one knee and declare his undying love for her after one night together, bit she needed more than a physical relationship, more than just sex.

That thought made things even worse, sex, oh god, what if he wanted to sleep with her straight away, what if he expected more than she was willing or able to give. She'd been happily single for a long time, she wasn't saying she was past it, or no longer had a longing for physical affection, but it had been a while, and she doubted very much whether it had been that long for him. He hadn't had a relationship since Sarah, she knew that, but she suspected that he'd had the occasional one night stand, times when he'd given his number out to someone, and one occasion when he'd had to change his shirt at work, and, never shy, he'd changed in front of her, she couldn't help but notice the scratch marks on his back, or the bite mark on his neck. But what could she say, he was a very attractive man, with an aura about him that was almost overwhelming.

o0o

Boyd put his wok on the cooker, and added a little oil, it was just as he did this that his doorbell rang, he walked through to the front door with his beer in his hand, and the tea towel still slung over his shoulder, he opened the door to see Grace standing before him.

"Grace? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, can I come in?"

"Yeah of course. I was just making a stir fry if you're hungry, there's more than enough for two."

"Um yeah, that would be lovely."

"Can I get you a drink?" Grace nodded her head to him. "I've got beer, or red or white wine, I could open a bottle with dinner."

"White's fine by me."

"Okay, well come through to the kitchen, otherwise I'll set fire to dinner."

Grace followed him through to the kitchen, where he opened a bottle of Chardonnay from his fridge and poured her a glass, he put the bottle on the table and set two places, cooking and stirring as he did so.

"So you wanted to talk?" He said as they sat down to eat.

"I think we need too, don't you?"

"I think I said too much earlier."

"What is it that you want Boyd? I mean do you want a relationship, or just another notch on your bedpost, because I don't have the kind of emotional detachment required for a no strings attached sexual relationship, I need more than that, a lot more than that."

"Well maybe it should be me asking what it is you want?"

"I want the works, someone to hold my hand on long walks, to cuddle up on the sofa on a cold night, someone who will hold me and comfort me when I'm sad, someone who will make love to me and not leave before it gets light."

"The works eh? That's quite a sizeable requirement Grace."

"I know, but I'm too old to be messed around, I don't want an occasional fumble, where you get up and leave before morning, I'm not asking for a declaration of undying love, but I am asking for a commitment."

"Why do you think that all I want is sex?"

"Because I know you well enough to know that you don't do relationships."

"I've had relationships, I was married for god's sake."

"And divorced."

"Yeah okay I'm divorced, doesn't mean I'm incapable of making a commitment."

"I didn't say you were incapable, maybe unwilling would be a better description."

"Okay, okay, you've told me what it is you want, now I'm going to tell you what I want. Yes I want a physical relationship with you, I want to take you to bed and do things that'll frighten the fish, make you moan so loud the neighbours will complain and sweat so much we'll need to change the sheets, but, and it's a big but, I don't just want sex, I want to hold your hand on long walks along the river, I want to wake up with the feel of your breath on my neck, I want to make you breakfast in bed on a Sunday morning and then stay in bed till lunchtime, to hold you in my arms if you're sad and make you feel safe if you're afraid. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not saying I'm gonna magically turn into something straight off the pages of a mills and boon book or start serenading you from the street, but I think we want the same things, don't we?"

"And what if I'm not ready for a physical relationship yet, what if I want to wait a while, how will you feel about that?"

"I'm a bloke Grace, and for the majority of the time quite a normal one, I think, and as with all blokes I think about sex sometimes, but as much as it pains me to admit it, at my age it isn't the only thing I think about, if you want to wait a while before we get between the sheets, then fine."

"Everything you said earlier, it was all about the physical side of things."

"I know what I said, I was just trying to make you understand how I felt, of course I want to make love to you, but when you're ready, not before."

"I didn't know you were so sensitive Boyd."

"Believe it or not Grace, there is actually quite a lot you don't know about me."

"Such as?"

"That I am a fantastic kisser."

"Really."

"You should try it sometime."

Grace got up from the table and placed her plate in the sink, running water onto it, Boyd stood beside her, "Kiss me Grace." he spoke lightly into her ear.

She turned her back on the sink and stood facing him, she gently moved forward and placed her lips against his, as soon as he felt her lips against his he took control, the kiss remained soft and delicate, moving his mouth against hers, he waited a few minutes before gently moving his tongue so that it clashed with hers, his hands naturally moved to her waist and then slid around her back so that he was holding her tightly. He eventually pulled away, "Why don't we take the rest of this bottle through to the lounge?"

"I have to drive home."

"You can get a taxi."

Grace picked up her glass and walked out of the kitchen, as she walked into his lounge she picked up his Beatles CD, "So you're a Beatles man are you?"

"No not really, I'm more of a stones man, but I haven't been able to get that bloody tune out of my head since the other day, when you were playing it in your office."

"So I've turned you into a Beatles fan."

"Mmm, maybe, but then again I do believe you could turn me into anything you wanted to."

He sat close to her on the sofa, one arm laying lazily across her shoulders, the Beatles CD playing softly in the background, every now and again unable to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her, never trying to take things any further than a kiss, completely respecting her wishes.

"Ooh, turn it up this is my favourite track." She said to him

He turned up the stereo, and then extended his hand to her, Grace took his hand and stood up, he pulled her into his arms as the song began to play.

The Long And Winding Road, That Leads To Your Door

Will Never Disappear

I've Seen That Road before, It Always Leads Me Here

Leads Me To Your Door

Thank you for reading, this is the end of this one.


End file.
